


the epilogue

by cyndario



Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Humor, Meddling Friends & Advisors, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: well, get setit’s time, we come to the endwe’ve circled around our doomand i won’t stopnot ’til i get what i wantand all that i want is you††† - the epiloguepreviously titledi love you, i always will
Relationships: Female Cadash/Iron Bull, Female Cadash/Josephine Montilyet, Female Cadash/Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras
Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/338716
Kudos: 16





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care what the creators say I do what I want.

Talibah watched from a table a little ways away as Varric was recounting their last excursion to a surprisingly large crowd on the ground floor of the tavern. They had returned from Orlais, particularly the Emerald Graves, and the ruins and forestry had enraptured the both of them. Varric painted the scene for the curious of Skyhold who had probably never left the familiarity found within their homes in Ferelden—or would never had dreamed of it had they not been forcibly made to be refugees. 

His amber eyes glanced over at Talibah as he recounted the curious creatures that scurried about the forest floor, the so called ‘chocolate nugs’ that seemed to take a fancy to their beloved Herald. Some of the younger ones squealed in happiness at that, and he saw how Talibah hid a soft smile behind the rim of her mug. Then of course, he spoke of the more malicious beasts that lurked in the shadows and how courageous their leader was in battle against them. When the hour began to grow too late, Varric ended his tale on a suspenseful note. The groans and shouts from those gathered made him laugh, but he promised them a continuation another time. 

Talibah stood from her seat and bid a silent farewell to Cabot as she slipped out into the cool night air. The moon shone high overhead, the winds gentle as they tousled her curls about her face. The dark sky and sparse clouds was reminiscent of nights at camp within that tragically beautiful forest. Talibah closed her eyes briefly to let it wash over her, until a voice pulled her from her musings. 

“I didn’t begin to bore you, did I, Lady Herald?” Turning towards the sound, Varric appeared beside her, and Talibah smiled as she shook her head. 

“Of course not! You know how much I love your stories, Varric.” She exhaled, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. His eyes crinkled in a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ah, you always know how to make this old dwarf smile.” He muttered, a brightness to his tone that seemed to illuminate his eyes in the moonlight. 

Talibah couldn’t contain herself, the gentle giggle escaping as she shyly tucked some hair behind her ear. 

“I-I’m gonna head to bed. See you tomorrow?” 

“Of course. Sleep well, Rose.” 

Talibah stepped closer towards him, hesitating briefly before landing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You too, Varric.” She whispered before quickly walking away towards her chambers. The skin that held her touch felt like it was on fire—a gentle heat that warmed his heart. He chuckled as he watched her walk away, her nerves causing her to nearly miss a step as she hurried from him. 

Varric made his way to his own chambers, and once he was inside busied himself with random activities before running his fingers along the fabric of the rather posh chair Talibah had insisted he be gifted with on his birthday. 

He had made a rather big fuss over it all, especially since he hadn’t remembered even telling her the day. But her sweet insistence finally broke him, and he couldn’t deny her even when he so desperately wanted to.

_You never let someone do something nice for you—let me do this. Please?_

Varric sank into the soft material, eyes closing as he thought on a particular night the two of them shared while traveling that accursed forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will (hopefully) be doing a better job of addressing the relationship dynamics that are happening in the background, but if there's anything that could be handled better or you have questions as to why I'm going the route I'm going I will happily explain it as best I can.


	2. Moonlight

When they managed to set up camp deep within an alcove of trees and jagged landscape, Varric asked Talibah to walk with him to take in the sights. He knew she was unused to anything besides skyscrapers or ornate buildings and wanted her to be able to see the forest at night. Of course, Cassandra fussed—as did Vivienne—but Talibah’s soft voice quelled their worries. 

_Varric is watching out for me—I’ll be fine._

He felt his heart flutter at the words but pretended to not hear a thing from his position at the entrance to camp. When she joined his side, he offered his arm and with a small chuckle she took it. Varric looked back to see a scowl marring the Seeker’s face but a knowing smile upon Vivienne's. He only hoped she would wait until _after_ they arrived back at Skyhold before she expressed whatever little comment she had on the tip of her tongue. 

They made sure not to stray too far from camp, keeping within a twenty foot or so radius from the guards that patrolled the area. 

Talibah gasped as she stopped to follow the height of a tree with her eyes, neck craning to try and follow where it’s height led. That look of wonder and awe in her eyes as she grazed her hands along the bark of the trees made Varric’s mouth tick up in a thoughtful smile. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love to see that expression on her; even more so to know that _he_ was the catalyst. 

“Don’t you think it’s kinda sad that our ancestors were never able to see this?” She asked gently, a bit of sadness creeping into her voice. Varric felt his hands itch with the urge to console her but placed them within his pockets instead as he took a step closer. 

“They had plenty to see—various colors and formations of rock—for one.” 

Talibah laughed at his sarcastic tone, a soft snort hitching on the end of each giggle. 

“Be serious, Varric.” She wheezed, and his smile broke through then, betraying his true emotions. 

“Sometimes. But we dwarves like our traditions. Even on the surface.” 

“The _kalna_ are that strict?” 

“You have no idea, Rose. You’re lucky your family never gave a shit about their pretentious ways.” 

Talibah barked out a laugh as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Oh yeah, we had it so much better. What with the clan wars and assassination attempts. _So_ lucky.” 

“We got that too, don’t worry. You guys are just more direct, is all.” 

Talibah ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up into the sky, watching as the wispy clouds floated by. Their outlines were illuminated by the light of the moon, and Talibah watched as that soft light washed over the foliage around them. When her eyes were drawn back to Varric, she saw how brightly his eyes shone and nearly lost her breath. 

“H-Have you ever seen so much green?” Talibah uttered, her voice soft as she tried to gently change the subject. Varric made a point to shrug his shoulders before he answered. 

“Not really. Kirkwall isn’t known for it’s plant life, I’m afraid. Ports and harbors, on the other hand, I’ve seen plenty of.” 

Talibah knelt down to sit with her back against the rough bark, patting the grass beside her as she smiled at his admission. 

“Sounds like me—Ostwick is a shit ton of buildings, too many people, and a hell of a lot of water. Our clan took over a whole block of the city; the locals lovingly call it ‘little Orzammar’.”

“So creative.” Varric huffed and Talibah sucked her teeth as she bit back a laugh. 

“You know humans _swear_ they witty. They honestly about as clever as an axe to the face.” 

“Damn, Rose.”

Talibah’s true raucous laugh erupted then, shaking her body as she failed to keep it in. Varric liked that sound—the honesty in it. He nudged her gently as he laughed along with her. He felt her body tense briefly before leaning into his own, her head dropping to rest on his shoulders. Her fingers were tracing patterns along the back of his hand closest to her. Varric glanced at her from his peripheral before intertwining their fingers together. 

He heard the soft gasp that passed by his ear, the quickening of her breath not long after as he traced the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“While I could debate with you for hours about how humans lack wit or how our ancestors were missing out on open air—I’d much rather enjoy this moment together. If… that’s alright with you?” 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Talibah whispered, snuggling deeper into Varric’s side. 


	3. Admonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is happy—some are bold enough to speak up about just how much.

A knock on his door jarred him out of his musing and he seriously debated answering until the knock came yet again. 

“Alright, alright, I’m comin’.” He huffed, running his fingers through his hair as he stepped around his desk on his way towards the door.

Varric opened the door just as his unwanted guest began a _third_ time, watching as Cassandra pulled her hand back hastily before clearing her throat. 

“Varric.” 

“Lady Cassandra. To what do I owe this visit? Have you finally come to confess your feelings for me?” His voice held that undertone of playful mischief that always grated her nerves, but his eyes were not as kind. He seemed guarded, silently assessing her reason for standing before him. Regardless, Cassandra felt the groan leave her before she even realized she had made the sound. 

“Why do you insist on making me wish to thrash you before I’ve even stated my question?” Cassandra began, arms settling across her chest in a defensive stance. Varric sucked his teeth as he looked almost hurt at her words before stepping aside to allow her space to enter. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Without giving a response, Cassandra brushed past him, making her way towards the window to look outside. When she heard the door close with a soft click, she turned to face him again, her mask settled into place. 

“I’ll be brief, Varric. I have seen how you look at the Inquisitor and I wish to end this … _fascination_ before it grows any further.” 

“Oh?” Varric hadn’t truly cared whether or not the Seeker knew of his growing affections with Talibah, but he did feel rather annoyed that she had chosen to single him out about it.

“Yes. She is Andraste’s Chosen—“ 

“You aren’t telling me anything that I don’t already know, Seeker.” Varric cut her off, arms folded in a similarly defensive pose while his eyes hardened. Cassandra resisted the urge to retaliate, instead continuing with her intended point.

“Then let me speak directly: whatever your intentions are with Talibah? End it now.” 

“Does she get to decide about what she wants in all this?” 

“She is young and naive. Let her down gently and she will recover. She does not need distractions, Varric.” 

Distraction. So that’s what he was considered—a distraction.

Varric felt his ears warming, that dull fire of his anger burning in his chest. Taking a step forward, Varric spoke yet again,

“Here’s a question for you, Seeker. Did you have this same conversation with Tiny or Ruffles? Or you just warning me?” His voice had a rather hostile edge to it, and Cassandra was taken back by how horribly this encounter was going—his selfishness knew no bounds, it seemed. 

Cassandra felt a harsh quip on the tip of her tongue but bit it back. Instead she looked down at Varric and squared her shoulders. 

“The Inquisition is in a precarious state. Any scandal—no matter the size—can corrupt any and all validity we have should we wish to continue unopposed as we are. I had hoped you would understand.” She reasoned, watching as his posture became rigid at her words. 

Closing his eyes, Varric breathed deeply to calm himself before he shot back with an unnecessary comment. Fighting over this wouldn’t help the situation any, and he was tired of this conversation. Instead of continuing their banter, he opened his eyes and acquiesced to her meddling words with a silent nod. 

Cassandra was relieved that he understood her intent, her posture relaxing as she nodded back and, now that her point was made, headed towards the door to exit his room. Finally he saw reason.

“We shall have no further discussion of this I hope, Varric?” She called out once she had opened the door a bit. Varric’s calm left him just as swiftly, that edge in his voice back. 

“I heard you loud and clear.” 


	4. The Shift

Talibah was finally free of a rather extensive meeting that involved potential trade clients and alliances with a few Orlesian nobles. Her need for a smoke was strong but she resigned herself to simply leaning the War Room in order to wander the grounds. The fresh air would do her better, she reasoned, and smiled to herself at the thought of basking in the sun for a little while.

On her way towards the central staircase, she saw Varric standing at his usual location speaking rather amicably with Dorian. When Talibah took a step in their direction to say hello, however, she saw Varric’s attention deviate towards her briefly before the conversation ended abruptly and he slipped through the doorway at his back. 

Not to be deterred, Talibah masked her confusion behind a smile and asked Dorian about himself instead, sharing pleasantries before excusing herself to make her way outside. 

She had the uneasy feeling that Varric had left so quickly because of her. He truly could have left for any reason at all, but the way in which he disappeared just then seemed… personal. Which was odd, especially considering they had just spoken a few days before. Did something happen, she wondered? 

Running her hands through her hair, Talibah sighed as she patted her breeches to make sure her pipe was indeed on her person. Maybe she needed that smoke after all. 


	5. Hesitation

Bull watched as Talibah sat at her writing desk, head in her hands as she looked outside the windows. Her gaze was unfocused, her mouth set in a grim line as she continued to stare. She looked like she was frozen in time, the waning sunlight casting warm shadows along her profile. He could watch her much longer, but something about the vacant look in her eyes worried him. 

“Everything alright, kadan?” Bull finally asked, causing Talibah to sigh as she nodded absently. 

“I’m worried I did something to upset Varric.” She said, refocusing her attention onto him. He could see her eyes were misting over, the urge to cry evident. Walking closer, he leaned along the side of her desk and reached out to cradle her face in his hand, his calloused fingers tickling her cheeks. 

“What makes you say that?” Josephine asked, hands sliding along her shoulders as she leaned over the back of her chair to place a gentle kiss on Talibah’s forehead. 

“He’s been avoiding me for weeks. I’m not sure… but did I read everything wrong?” Talibah burrowed deeper into their caresses, kissing whatever parts of them she could reach as she closed her eyes. 

“Have you tried talking with him?” Josephine asked again, causing Talibah to fidget in her arms. She opened her eyes slowly, sighing again as she failed to look them in the eye. 

“Well…  _ no _ … but—“ 

“I thought we went over this?” Bull sighed, his digits trailing gently across her chin to force her gaze upwards. Josephine’s hands softly carded through the hair at the nape of her neck, their actions in tandem soothing. Neither wanted to seem accusatory, but Talibah seemed defensive regardless. 

“I have a good reason this time!” Talibah insisted, and both Bull and Josephine smiled as they waited for her to continue. 

“We can’t wait to hear it.” Bull quipped, his good eye crinkling at the corners with his deepening smile. Talibah deflated as she smiled back, taking a deep breath before she allowed her worries to be known. 

“I … I thought maybe I had overstepped somehow so I went over every interaction we’ve had before this and I’m trying to pinpoint exactly where I went wrong so when I apologize he knows I’m sincere.” 

Josephine tutted as she brought Talibah’s gaze towards her own. “You will worry yourself to death over every potential scenario, love. Varric is a reasonable man, I’m sure he’d be willing to speak with you if you asked.” Josephine added, another gentle kiss placed on her cheek as she pulled away. 

“So have him tell you—move on from there.” Bull said, watching as Talibah bit the corner of her lip while nodding. 

Talibah watched Josephine round the chair to stand beside Bull, their gazes encouraging as they both offered her their hands. Talibah smiled as she took their hands within the grip of each of hers, intertwining their fingers as she stood from her chair. 

“Thank you.” Talibah whispered, her voice lightening as she looked into their eyes and took in their encouraging glances. 

“No trouble at all, kadan. You can always talk to us.” 

Bull murmured, mouth upticking into a playful smile. 

“Never forget that, my heart.” Josephine reiterated, and Talibah felt in that moment that she couldn’t have asked for anyone better to help her through this than the two of them. 


	6. Schism

Talibah had figured that waiting for the perfect moment to ask wasn’t going to come, so instead she asked a courier to escort Varric to the War Room three days later. Inside she waited, her nerves causing her stomach to flutter but distracted herself with memorizing the placement of her troops along the wooden map of Thedas. 

Varric opened the door gently, watching as Talibah had her back to him, her focus before her. He closed the door a little louder than necessary to alert her of his presence, leaning along the wood with his arms crossed along his chest. 

Talibah spun around, her mouth nearly curling into that gentle smile of hers before she fought it down, instead nodding curtly as a way of greeting. Varric’s brow raised subtly at the action—that was new. She never actively hid her smile around Skyhold. 

“What can I do for you, Inquisitor?” Varric asked cautiously, his steps light as he came to stand on the opposite side of the large map. 

“... I needed to talk with you.” Talibah started, voice softer than she had liked. Coughing gently, she cleared her throat as she fought the urge to fidget on the balls of her feet. 

“What about?” He asked again, arms still crossed before him. Talibah cradled her wrist in her hands, rubbing the skin with her thumb as she made to look him in his eyes. 

“You.” Talibah chanced a look at him to see his eyes narrow, head tilting to the side to take her in. Varric kept a curious look about him, posture not quite so rigid as he never broke eye contact. 

“And what about me, Inquisitor? Have I upset you somehow? Caused a blunder on the battlefield you’d like to reprimand me about?” He began, keeping his voice level so as to not give her the idea he was truly upset. 

“No.” She said simply, shaking her head a bit to reinforce her point. 

“You’ve gotta give me something here, then, because I’m not sure what it is I might have done. It could be anything.” His sly smile was showing now, that slight appearance of teeth that always caused Talibah’s heart to flutter. She resisted the urge to smile back, instead closing her eyes as she asked,

“Why are you avoiding me?” 

Varric felt his face fall at her words, shoulders tensing as he felt the guilt overcoming him. 

“Well, I’ll admit that wasn’t what I was expecting you to ask me.” He attempted to keep up his unaffected tone of voice, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally. 

“Answer the question, please?” Talibah pleaded, emotion nearly swallowing her voice. His cavalier attitude was making her feel like she was being unreasonable. She had to resist the urge to leave right that moment. 

“I hadn’t realized us not speaking as often upset you.” He tried again, tone still aloof as he made to distract himself with the map before him. 

“It’s not—Varric I haven’t been able to speak one on one with you for nearly two months.” Talibah tried again, her hand clenching a little tighter around the skin of her wrist. 

“That long?” He asked lazily, eyes finally rising from the map to her own. He didn’t even seem to care so why was she doing this? Sighing, Talibah closed her eyes again briefly as she took a slow breath to steady herself. She felt her heart beating faster from her emotions warring inside. 

“Varric… if I’ve offended you or overstepped in some way that’s caused this rift between us, I’m sorry. I don’t ever mean to hurt anyone, especially not—” 

_You_. 

Varric watched as she fought to keep his gaze, her eyes misting with unshed tears. Her lips quivered—from her emotions rising up or something else entirely Varric wasn’t sure—but he knew that seeing her like this was getting to him. Maker help him. After an extended silence, Varric finally spoke up softly. 

“Rose, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Talibah shook her head as she processed what he was saying while her hands gripped the back of her neck in an attempt to center herself again. 

“What?”

“It’s…” Varric’s voice trailed off, his eyes closing as he ran a hand through his hair to steady his own thoughts. “I would rather not be a distraction to you, is all.” 

Talibah jolted as if she had been struck, her expression one of genuine confusion. Blinking rapidly, she opened her mouth to speak but stumbled over her words before she was able to fully find her voice. 

“A distraction? I _never_ consider you that, Varric.” 

“Well… that makes one of us.” He grit out, eyes downcast as his hands clenched at his sides. Talibah clung to that brief show of _something_ on his end and pressed harder. 

“Is that why you’ve pulled away? Because you assumed I thought that?” Talibah’s voice was a bit stronger now, but she could still feel the slight quiver of her emotions getting the best of her. 

Varric began walking the perimeter of the table, fingers dragging along the grooves within the wood as he repositioned himself to be closer to her. 

“It was brought to my attention that a … deepening of our relationship would be harmful to the Inquisition.” Varric finally admitted, eyes still refusing to take her in. 

Talibah let his words sink in, noting that he was attempting to be vague in his delivery to protect the identity of whoever spoke those words. And that fueled her anger more. 

“So what you’re telling me is… is that someone told you that you and I couldn’t be together. And you _agreed_ with them.” 

Varric noticed how her voice had hardened, an errant tear being wiped away quickly while she tried to keep her breathing level. 

“Rose—“

“Did either you or this nosy ass _thunderhumper_ even bother to ask me how I felt? What you wanted? Fuck, what _I_ wanted?” Talibah seethed, hands perched on her hips as her eyes hardened into a glare. 

Varric stopped his movements, unsure how to proceed when her anger was directed at him. 

“I care about you, Varric. You… you made me feel like you did, too. But then you pull away.” Talibah swiped her hand down the length of her face, sighing as she refocused her sights back on Varric. “And now I’m to understand that the reason _why_ you ran is because someone else _told you to_?” 

“That’s rather unfair, Rose.” Varric began, exasperation coating his words. 

“Then please help me understand.” She pleaded, hands thrown into the air. 

Varric sighed as he felt his ears heating in anger, his own frustration evident. 

“It’s for your own good.” He grit out, attempting to end it there. 

Talibah sucked at her teeth in annoyance before she screamed, “Bullshit!”

“Excuse me?” Varric cocked his brow, arms crossing defensively across his chest. 

“ _You_ don’t even buy that, so don’t try and sell it to me.” Talibah seethed, watching as Varric very clearly bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. 

“What do you want me to say, Rose? That I care? Of course I care! But your priority cannot and _will_ _not_ ever be me.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Talibah wailed, hands thrown into the air in exasperation. 

“The Inquisition always has to come first. Everything— _everyone_ —else is just… inconsequential.” 

“The fuck did you say?” Her love… her relationships were no less important—potential or otherwise. 

“I’m just stating the hard truth.” Varric seemed rather resigned to this mode of thinking, exhaustion evident in his tone. 

Talibah exhaled heavily as she walked further away from him, her anger building. Not just that he was distancing himself… but his reasoning. The fact that someone told him he wasn’t a priority to her. That he took their words as truth and just… gave up.

“Varric?” Varric heard the softness in which she spoke his name, how it seemed to be so hard for her to say in that moment. “I don’t care what they told you—but you will never be considered less with me. I just need you to know that I… I never thought those things about you. I’m sorry they were said to you in the first place… because you are no less deserving of love.” 

Varric watched as she fought back her emotions, how she shook slightly from attempting to keep it all in. Clearing her throat again, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. With nothing else left to say, she moved towards the door and quickly departed the room. Standing there, Varric clenched his hands into fists as he heard the muffled sound of Josephine’s voice calling after Talibah. 

Maker’s breath why couldn’t she just drop it—drop _him_? It would be easier for everyone. 


	7. Fester

“I thought I told you to _stop_ this, Varric?” Cassandra had barged into his room later that afternoon, slamming the door shut behind her as she began her tirade. Varric rose from his writing chair, shoulders squared as he felt his frustration rising. 

“Seeker, what more do you want from me?” 

“The Inquisitor seeks no counsel and will not leave her tower. What _exactly_ did you say to her?” She hissed, watching incredulously as Varric laughed outright. 

With a tinge of bitterness in his words, he asked, “And just how is this on me?” Knowing, at least minutely, that her assumptions were probably correct. The guilt Varric felt didn’t need to be exacerbated; not from Cassandra. Not right now. 

“You were the last one to speak with her!” She insisted, and Varric stifled a humorless chuckle as he glared in her direction. 

“I simply told her what you told me.” He baited, watching as Cassandra’s shoulders bristled at his words, eyes widening in worry. “That I’m a distraction.” 

“She—“ He didn’t want to focus on how nervous she sounded just then, instead interjecting his thoughts before she could start.

“Doesn’t know that the words came from you.” He grit out, watching as she relaxed some before her eyes caught his own. “She thinks I’m pushing her away.” Cassandra felt for him—for Talibah—but their personal lives could make things worse for the Inquisition. First it was the rather salacious relationship with the Iron Bull, then publicly thwarting Josephine’s betrothal. Now she wished to court Varric as well? Simultaneously? 

Every day, the responsibilities of the Inquisition were growing and it seemed no one understood the gravity of that fact but she and Leliana. Public favor was on their side for now but truly _anything_ could irreparably damage their image. No ruling body in any part of Thedas would take them seriously when that happened, and they’ve fought for too long for their efforts to be in vain—for Justinia’s sacrifice to be in vain. If she couldn’t get them to see the bigger picture they were all doomed. 

“Varric, I’m sorry, but please think of the Inquisition.” Cassandra began again, stepping closer with hands open. She almost looked as if she were pleading at this point. “Talibah is a good woman; she understands her responsibility as Inquisitor—“ 

“She should be able to make her own decisions.” Varric interjected, watching as her body tensed briefly before continuing on. 

“Varric, any other time I would agree with you. But the people of Thedas need her to be focused and she cannot do that—“ 

“While loving _me_ —not Bull, Josephine, or even you. Just me.” Cassandra’s shoulders seemed to stiffen at his words, trying her best to remain indifferent despite the focus of the conversation hovering to her. Varric laughed bitterly as she opened her mouth to protest, nothing but a garbled huff her reply. “Don’t act so shocked, Seeker, we all saw the way she looked at you … and we all noticed when it stopped.” 

“I made myself very clear to Talibah that I can never return her affections—which is what I had _hoped_ you would do.” Cassandra muttered, watching as Varric’s eyes seemed to widen a bit, a somewhat pitying smile gracing his lips. 

“What can I say, Seeker? I’m used to being a disappointment.” 

Cassandra broke eye contact as she turned to head towards the door. Without another word she slammed it behind her, leaving Varric alone.


	8. Chasm

Talibah left early the next morning, taking the Iron Bull, Vivienne and Sera with her. Varric had to find out from Dorian that she planned on strengthening the Inquisition’s presence in Orlais by visiting Emprise du Lion. That was the official story being whispered about, anyway. 

“How long are they staying?” Varric pressed, watching as Dorian's brow lifted in reaction to his harsh tone. 

“Didn’t say.” Dorian answered, a curious look on his face. It seemed he didn’t have anything else of value to add and Varric was entirely too agitated to try and pry for information elsewhere. He’d have to wait until he was calmer. Maybe he could attempt to sweet-talk Leliana. They were on semi-decent terms... he was sure she'd fill him in. 

With his mind made up, Varric offered Dorian a restrained smile as he nodded, muttering a “Thanks” as he turned to leave the tower. Best to still calm down first; Leliana would see right through his intentions if he wasn't careful. 

Just as he had made his way down the stairs, Varric nearly ran into Josephine opening the hallway door as abruptly as he did. 

“Sorry, Ruffles.” 

Upon hearing his voice, Josephine stiffened, but hid it quickly behind a smile. “No problem at all, Varric. Excuse me.” Moving past him, Josephine walked briskly up the stairwell, past the second landing and continuing upwards until she reached Leliana’s perch. Varric watched her go, nagging suspicions beginning to form in his mind along with everything else. Shaking his head, Varric turned to leave, hoping idly that the conversation between himself and Talibah hasn’t become knowledge to the rest of the Inquisition in half a day. 

* * *

“Have we received word on their arrival?” Josephine asked, fingers nervously preoccupied with the frills of her sleeves. 

“No, not yet. They are making good time, though. Hopefully we have word by nightfall of them reaching camp.” Leliana answered easily, shuffling through the stacked reports on her desk. 

“If you hear anything before then you’ll let me know?” Josephine asked again, voice softer as her facade slipped. Leliana’s attentions were focused on her as she tilted her head gently, nodding in acquiescence. 

“Of course, Josie.”

Josephine exhaled heavily, a bit of her worry going with it and made to excuse herself but Leliana called out to her. 

“If you need to talk, Josie, I’m here.” 

Josephine smiled but waved her concerns off. “I’m always a little unsettled when they venture out. I’ll be more at ease once we hear from them.” 

Leliana could tell by her flustered tone it was something more but uncharacteristically refused to press for more information. 

“Of course. I’ll send for you personally the moment I have word.”

Josephine smiled genuinely as she placed a hand over her heart. 

“You are too good to me, Leliana. Thank you.” 

* * *

True to her word, Leliana hand delivered a missive written by the Inquisitor and Bull just after sunset. That small letter kept her at ease for a few days.

That is, until a meeting was called unexpectedly with word from Talibah again about two weeks later. 

Sera had suffered a serious injury on the battlefield and Talibah felt it best to have her sent back to Skyhold to receive proper medical attention. And with a member down, it was becoming more and more difficult to traverse the landscape. The three of them were doing their best but a fourth person was needed and soon. 

“Send for Cole—he is light on his feet like Sera. He can be there in no time at all.” Josephine suggested, watching as Leliana paced the perimeter of the war table slowly while Cullen stood off to the side with a skeptical look on his face. 

“Last I heard, Madame de Fer did not take kindly to Cole’s presence.” He warned, but Josephine simply shrugged her shoulders. 

“The same can be said of most of the Inquisition.” Josephine pointed out, watching as Cullen failed in resisting the urge to nod in agreement. 

“Which is why Varric would be the best option.” Leliana spoke suddenly, stopping her pacing to stand next to Josephine. 

“Are you sure?” She asked, watching as Leliana’s sly smile widened as she traced her fingers in an errant pattern along a random part of the map. 

“Absolutely—I had a few of my men escort him this morning.” 

Josephine whipped her head in her direction, fixing Leliana with a confused stare. 

“When _exactly_ did you receive word about Sera?” Josephine felt her ears warming as she kept her tone as neutral as possible. That smile of Leliana’s didn’t fade, instead it seemed as if it widened while she continued on. 

“The raven came last night. I sent Varric to leave before sunrise.” 

“Are any of the Inquisition soldiers accompanying him?” Cullen asked, watching as Leliana nodded once. 

“To escort him there and return Sera back safely.” She finished, gaze centering back on Josephine, who was doing her best to remain calm in the face of her anger.

“Well… it seems you had everything accounted for.” Cullen joked, watching as Josephine’s eyes narrowed a bit as her focus never wavered from Leliana. Time for him to go then. “If there is nothing else, ladies?” He asked hesitantly, eyeing the door and their silent standoff. 

“I would like a moment with Leliana if you don’t mind, Cullen.” Josephine offered softly, a polite smile on her face as she turned to bid him farewell.

“Of course.” Cullen nodded his farewells to the women before him and in less than ten paces was out the door.

The moment she heard the click, Josephine spoke up again. 

“What are you doing?” The edge in her voice was hardly restrained, her frustrations mounting now that she had her privacy. 

“I am ensuring the Inquisition continues to run smoothly. Do you object?” Leliana's coy smile never faltered, even with that faux concerned voice she put on just then. 

“Not with your goal but definitely your methods.” Josephine continued, arms crossing over her chest as she cocked her hips to the side. The action was so clearly inspired by her relationship with the Inquisitor that Leliana would have laughed in that moment at how cute it all was if she didn't think it would cause for her friend to feel offended. 

“And what about my methods have upset you?” She asked instead, hands lifted slightly in capitulation. Josephine knew what she was doing with her little act and seemed to grow increasingly more frustrated. 

“Your choice of a replacement for Sera, to start.” 

“Varric is very capable on and off the battlefield, Josie—“ The moment that condescending tone came about directed at _her_ Josephine interjected abruptly. 

“He and Talibah aren’t speaking right now. I doubt you were unaware of this.” 

“Oh, I was perfectly aware.” 

“And you sent him to the battlefield anyway?” 

“He is the best choice—temporary lack of communication notwithstanding.” Leliana continued to tease, watching as Josephine’s gaze narrowed. 

“You are meddling.” She accused, tone light in warning through gritted teeth. 

“Me? I would never.” Leliana replied, a hand upon her chest in mock offense. 

“Whatever their grievances, I would appreciate them being allowed to work things out—or not—on their own. We need not interfere.” Leliana saw now that Josephine was far past the point of teasing and sighed. It seemed she might have truly offended her friend. 

“They’re both being stubborn—what’s the harm in helping them move things along?” Her voice came out easy as she shrugged her shoulders, refusing to admit directly she was out of line. This only further frustrated Josephine. 

“It’s not our place. No matter how badly we wish it to happen; they have to decide that for themselves.” 

“I don’t believe you were this rigid when it came to your own relations with our Inquisitor.” Leliana's gaze was curious as she watched the way her friend went rigid, arms dropping as she watched the way she physically restrained herself from raising her voice. 

“That is where you’re wrong, Leliana. I had _plenty_ of grievances regarding my courtship with Talibah and they _all_ derive from other’s meddling because we didn’t adhere to their unsought ideas on how to approach one another.” Josephine took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she fought down the urge to give in to her emotions over the matter. Counting to ten, she opened her eyes again and with a much calmer voice spoke once again. “Give them the chance to work things out naturally... the way _none_ of you gave me.” 

Leliana saw the slight watering of her eyes, how her bottom lip was worried intermittently between her teeth. With a sigh, Leliana threw her hands up in true surrender, an apologetic look in her eye. “You’re right, Josie. I’m sorry for the mild overstep.” 

“Mild? My friend, when Talibah asks who made the decision… Cullen and I will be nowhere to be found.” Maker's Breath, the rest of the Inquisition would do well to remain out of the way when that happens, as well, Josephine thought. 

“She will not be so cross with the outcome.” Leliana assured, eyes alight as her smile reappeared. Josephine shook her head as she made her way towards the door, glancing back once more with a cautious look towards the spymaster. 

“We shall see, Leliana. We shall see.” Josephine hurriedly passed through the door, wishing she had the lack of decorum to slam it shut. To take the full scope of her anger out on something inanimate. But she decided against it. 

Instead, she closed it softly behind her, the only sound of the heavy door closing nothing more than a slight click. 


	9. Hurting Not Helping

“C’mon Tali, why can’t I stay? I don’t havta go back!” 

Sera sounded absolutely miserable, voice watery from holding back tears of frustration. Talibah felt her chest tightening with the need to console her but reluctantly resisted. Instead, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, attempting to steady her voice so as not to cave in. 

“Your bow arm is injured, Sera, and you have shattered ribs. It’s best you go back to Skyhold to recover instead of trying to out here.” Talibah sighed as she finished recounting the reasons yet again. 

“Why can’t Ms. Stuffypants help?” Sera whined, glare directed at the elder mage while her own bottom lip pursed in a pout. 

“Vivienne offered you help but you refuse it. The field surgeon here was only able to put that splint on before you refused her help too, for some odd ass reason. I have no other choice, sweetness.”

Sera opened her mouth to reply but almost immediately fell silent again. Turning away from Talibah’s concerned gaze she pouted instead while picking aimlessly at a pillow beside her. Vivienne almost immediately interjected, 

“Besides, Sera, consuming all of my magical energy to help you is the last thing I’d rather be doing.” Vivienne teased lightly, looking absently at her nails while restraining back a smile. 

“Vivienne…” Talibah whispered, an exasperated look upon her face. Vivienne walked closer, a smile brightening her features as she winked mischievously. 

“What? I jest. Be that as it may, with her refusal of the field surgeon I’m not entirely sure what she expects I can do for her. We were not taught practical medicine in the Circle.” 

“What good are you, then?” Sera sneered, watching as Talibah gasped and pleaded with her eyes to quit while Vivienne’s lax features hardened almost instantly, eyes narrowed in warning. 

“Says the only injured one among us.” Vivienne replied easily, noting how Sera sputtered and flailed in an attempt to continue trading verbal jabs with the elder mage. Talibah hurriedly placed a hand on Sera’s unhurt shoulder to keep her still, worry and frustration clear in her gaze. 

“Sera, sweetness, just rest up until the others come to take you back. And no fighting them, you hear me? I want you to heal up quickly.” Her earnest request caused Sera to sputter yet again, so she clammed up quickly as she turned her gaze away, lower lip being nibbled between her teeth. 

“... Fine.” She muttered, the urge to cross her arms over her chest quelled instantly due to the pain in her arm as it lay in it’s splint. Talibah smiled softly at her friend, turning to take in Vivienne now that Sera had calmed down. 

“Vivienne, can you come with me?” 

“Of course, dear.” The two of them moved outside the tent, hushed voices overtaking them as Talibah conspired on how best to administer help to a stubborn Sera. 

“Is there anything you can suggest to ease her pain in the meantime? Since she being hard headed.” Vivienne’s lips curled into a smile as she allowed her magic to pick up and present between them a small tonic, cloudy and green, twirling gently in mid-air. 

“I made a tonic that can numb the pain, but she won’t take it if she knew it was from me. _You’ll_ have to give it to her.” 

Talibah’s smile widened in relief, reaching forward and grabbing the small glass vial gently. “Oh, I can do that! Thank you, Vivienne.” Vivienne’s laugh was gentle, hand coming up to cover her mouth coyly as she nodded in approval. 

“I do this for _you_ —I know how much it pains you to see one of us hurting.” Talibah bit the inside of her cheek, not realizing how blatant her need to protect was to the others. “However, you might want to ask the Iron Bull to help you administer it. I’m told this particular recipe tastes dreadful.” Talibah cocked her head to the side as she pondered what more she could do. 

“Well… is there anything I can add to make it taste better?” She had hoped, voice hesitant as she almost anticipated the answer Vivienne was about to give. 

“And risk negating the effects? Afraid not, my dear.” Vivienne looked almost _too_ happy to relay this information, causing Talibah to sigh in defeat. 

“... Of course not.” 

Oh this might be a problem. 

* * *

“Sera, honey bee, sit still!” Talibah insisted, voice breaking as she felt her shoulders sag in exhaustion. 

“No, _that_ smells like arse! I’m not drinking it!” She screeched, Talibah biting back the need to scream in frustration from it all. 

Bull’s shoulders shook with the force of keeping in his laughter, watching as Sera scrambled slowly away from her. Talibah had been chasing her around this tent for nearly twenty minutes. She had no idea where her energy came from but she needed her to calm down or else she’d aggravate her injuries more. 

“Bull, help me, please?” Talibah whined, cool facade slipping as she felt her patience snapping. 

With a few steps, Bull had Sera cornered and his hands on her unhurt shoulder. When she looked up at him glaring his smile simply widened more, baring teeth. 

“Just sit still and it’ll all be over soon.” He crooned, voice full of snarky optimism. Sera wasn’t buying it. 

“You try drinking it then, you big oaf!” Her voice was clear as she yelled her defiance, causing Talibah to nearly wither in on herself in exhaustion at the thought of trying to subdue her longer. 

Bull’s laughter bellowed inside the tent as he sat down beside her to pull her to his side. Sera was torn between continuously thrashing to keep him away or admitting defeat. Talibah knelt before her then, hands cradling the strange tonic that felt cool to the touch. 

“Sera, please, just drink this and it’s _over_ , honey bee.” 

“B-But… it … “ 

“I have a flask of apple juice you can chug right after. Please just take this for me?” 

Sera saw the silver flask in one hand and the vial of … whatever that tonic was in the other. She also noticed the sad way Talibah was looking over her, how worried she sounded as she spoke with her. Maker’s arse, she hated when Quizzy made that look. 

“F-fine.” 

“Drink it quickly.” Talibah had uncorked the vial and passed it into Sera’s grip, watching with hopeful yet sympathetic eyes as Sera chugged the contents of that small glass container until there was nothing left. 

“Argh! Juice, juice!” Sera resisted the urge to vomit, the bitter taste going down quickly, spreading through her insides like a cold wind. As Talibah handed her the flask of juice, Sera barely waited for the metal container to be fully released from her grasp before yanking it, tossing this one back just as quickly. “Blegh!” 

“How are you feeling?” Talibah watched for a few moments as Sera swayed gently, eyelids heavy as she touched the fingers of her good hand to her face. 

“Besides… m’ mouth f-feeling weird… “ She murmured, suddenly slumping into Bull’s side as her body went lax. 

“Sera?” Talibah was at her side, checking over her pulse just as Vivienne reentered the tent.

“I forgot to mention that she’ll be asleep for a while as well. Best to lay her down and keep her injured arm elevated.” 

Bull helped Talibah lay her across the littered pillows and blankets, with Talibah carefully setting an extra pillow underneath her bandaged arm. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on her forehead before she rose from her side. Very quickly a gentle whistling sound came from the floor, with Sera’s chest rising and on each fall that soft whistle picked up again. 

Bull motioned for Talibah to follow him out, Vivenne waiting outside. 

“No wonder you didn’t want to mix any more ingredients.” 

“She’ll be in no pain and she’ll be _silent_ for a few hours. I consider this a blessing.” 

“Thank you again, Vivienne.” 

“Anything for you, darling. Plus… her squealing—though grating—was mildly entertaining.” 

Talibah shook her head as she watched Vivienne turn and walk away, entering inside her own tent on the opposite side of the camp. Bull had already disappeared from her side and was at the opening to their shared tent, waiting for her next move. 

“You coming to rest? We can’t do much until reinforcements show up.” Something in his tone of voice had Talibah’s insides fluttering, shivers running along her skin.

“You sure we’re actually going to be resting?” She wanted to make sure she was reading this right. With that toothy grin of his on display and his eye openly wandering over her form—she was sure she got the idea.

“... We’ll get around to it.” 

Talibah rolled her eyes as she stifled a laugh, walking inside while Bull held the flap open for her. 

Vivienne re-emerged from her tent at precisely the moment they entered their own, quickly yet quietly drawing near, placing her hands up as she closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened them again, the silence ward was complete, and she retreated back to her cushions and books hidden within her tent once again. 

Now she truly _could_ enjoy some peace and quiet. 


End file.
